


Trapped and Cheating

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, River Song, and Sherlock Holmes are all trapped on the Tardis floating out in space. At first the Doctor was cheating, but then he chose. Will havoc be wreaked as the adventures with his chosen one continues or will it come to an end in pain and unfortunate deaths or broken hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor, Such a Bad Bad Man

We always thought the Doctor was so charming and sweet, right? Well I've got a true story you're gonna want to hear. Not so innocent now Doctor, are you?

 

The Doctor banged on the Tardis doors. They wouldn't budge. He peeked out the window at the empty space that surrounded them and returned to the console.

River and Sherlock sat far apart from each other. They had good reason to. It was all the Doctor's fault. He flirted with both of them and they were both worried he was gonna choose the other. They wouldn't even talk to each other.

The Doctor sat between them awkwardly.

"I have to use the restroom," said River, and she walked off into the Tardis.

The Doctor stood up and sat down right next to Sherlock. He rested his head on his shoulder. "Could you and River please tell what happened between you two that you aren't talking to each other?"

"No, I'm afraid not." said Sherlock sniffling a bit. The Doctor thinks something else happened. And true, it did, but now him and River were silently fighting over the Doctor.

It had happened only two weeks before when they first started traveling with the Doctor. The Doctor had run out of the Tardis to grab some food and coffees. It happened so quickly and they both immediately regretted it.

Sherlock grasped the Doctor's hand. The Doctor moved his head and stared up at Sherlock. The Doctor kissed Sherlock on the cheek and moved his head back onto his shoulder.

 

The next day Sherlock spent in his room. He'd come down with a cold. The Doctor was beneath the console room looking at the wires of the Tardis when River came down looking for him. 

"Hey."

"Hey," responded the Doctor looking up. River moved closer to him.

"Sweetie, once again, you can't fix the Tardis," she said with a smolder in her eyes.

"But I can try," said the Doctor with a grin on his face. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist. 

Their flirting, always so smexy. Why do they do insist on this? Well, you know what happens next so I'll skip the kissing scene, But oh no Doctor. Cheating is always wrong. Especially when you're trapped with two people on a broken Tardis. And when you're cheating on those two people. Will he ever learn?

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis rocked around through space as small asteroids hit the outside. River sat in her room drawing. She drew the Doctor, his 11th face. She drew the Tardis on the walls. And behind her walk-in closet she pulled back the curtains. Tally marks filled the walls. She slid down the side of the closet and lay there. As the Tardis rocked from side to side she heard the soft whooshing of the Tardis engines. She let her eyes close and she fell asleep.

The Doctor snuck into River's room and searched for her. He went into her closet to see her sleeping on the floor. He picked her up from beneath her knees and back and carried her to her bed. He pulled the covers up to her neck and lays next to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

River's eyes fluttered open, but the Doctor didn't notice. She could feel his arms around her shoulders. She knew he also loved Sherlock yet he still loved her. How could this be? A tear fell from her eye.

"River?" the Doctor asked. "Are you awake."

"Yeah." she sniffled.

"Are you okay?" River turned over.

"No," she said with a sad smile on her face. 

"What's wrong?" he wiped the tear off her cheek. She sniffled and pulled the covers off of her and ran to the restroom. The Doctor ran after her. "River! Tell me what's wrong." he shouted through the door.

"No!" she screamed through the door back at him. The Doctor sighed. His back slid down the door. The door in between them they sat back-to-back. "Go away." she whispered angrily, her voice quivering.

"River, I will not leave until you come out." he whispered back at her. The door creaked open slightly and the Doctor moved to see through. River peeked her face through.

"You love him don't you?" 

"River - I..."

"Don't tell me you don't," she said her voice cracking.

"River, tell me what's wrong." more tears slid down her cheeks.

"It's all your fault," she whispered to him.

"Tell me!"

"I'm pregnant." she shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

River was 100% sure it was the Doctor's. Sure she did do it with Sherlock, too, but a few days later. Oh, she was a mess. Sherlock didn't even know that she did it with the Doctor. How could she solve this? When she gets all fat he'll think it's his.

While River sat in the kitchen crying and eating custard the Doctor sat on the console in the control room. He scratched his chin. What was he going to do? How would he explain this to Sherlock? He desperately wanted to choose River but Sherlock. Poor Sherlock, sick in his room. The Doctor knew he didn't have the same connection with him as he did with River. How would he break it to him?

The Doctor stood and slowly walked to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock lay on his bed reading. He closed his book as the Doctor walked in. The Doctor stood there scratching his chin until he spoke. "So um. River is pregnant." Sherlock sat up quickly.

"Oh no. I did this to her didn't I?" a puzzled look came across the Doctor's face.

"What? No, I did." Sherlock was about to speak but the Doctor interrupted him. "I choose River, I have to. I'm so sorry. We just don't have the same connection." Sherlock sat there gaping at the Doctor.

"But I thought you loved me!" Sherlock shouted angrily.

"Sherlock-"

"No!" Sherlock stood, pushed the Doctor out the door, and slammed it in his face. He turned around to see River.

"I take it you told him." the Doctor walked to her and gave her a hug. Her hair smelled like roses.

"I promise to take care of you, River," he said through her hair. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

They all held onto each other for dear life. The Tardis had knocked into large asteroids and knocked River out of the Tardis. The Doctor held onto her ankle but he was pulled out, too. Sherlock was the last one remaining in the Tardis and he held onto the Doctor. He could've let them be cast out to space but the truth was, he still loved the Doctor, no matter who the Doctor chose.

"Doctor, don't let go!" River screamed as an asteroid hit the Tardis breathing-bubble. He strained but he would never let him go. All those times River had looked at him. She trusted him so much that 11th Doctor. She looked at him with love yet he was so oblivious. He couldn't see just how much she loved him. She wished she could just tell him but she was afraid. As she's said before, "When one's in love with an ageless god who insists on the face of an 11-year old, one does ones best to hide the damage." She yelled at him to hold on but she knew he would, even if he never knew just how much she loved him.

He'd hold on because he loved her. River never realized that it had always been her. Never anyone else, ever since they'd met. Even that fateful day in the library when he had no idea who she was. But, if only it was that simple.

Sherlock tugged on the Doctor's legs and pulled them back into the Tardis with a rush. Sherlock tumbled back onto the stairs. The Doctor fell onto his back and River landed right on his chest. She laughed at him and stood, helping him up. "If I wasn't about to die that would've been the most fun I've had since we've been trapped here!"

"Well then Doctor Song, I suppose we should come up with more activities for you." he twirled her and kissed her on the cheek. They stood holding hands. River looked deep into his eyes. She knew he was who she wanted to be with but she was afraid of Sherlock. When you have the Doctor every minute is amazing. But when you lose him you can't even search for the words. You feel empty. River didn't know what Sherlock would do because of that.

"Yes, I suppose so," River said after a silence. They both turned to watch a crying Sherlock run deep into the Tardis.

River knew that the Doctor had been cheating on her with Sherlock for a while, but she didn't realize until then how much it had hurt Sherlock when he'd chosen her. After all, it was love. 

River pulled away from the Doctor and ran after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I did not want to use any offensive words in this so be creative. Use your imagination.**

 

River tried talking to Sherlock but he just laid there, silent tears running down his face, staring at the wall opposite of her. "Sherlock please talk to me." no response. River had given up. She stood from the chair she'd been sitting in and began to exit the room.

"It's all your fault you ****." River turned angrily.

"What did you just say?!" she shouted at him. He turned his body to face her, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"It's-all-your-fault-you-****." River stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

She sat next to the console in a ball crying her eyes out until the Doctor came in wearing his robe eating custard in a bowl.

"River! What's wrong?" he asked her rushing over to her and setting down his custard he sat next to her.

"He's right." she whispered still crying.

"Who's right?"

"Sherlock"

"Oh no, what did he say?"

"He called me a ****, And he's right." she lifted her head out of her hands and looked up at him.

"No! River, no, you were just lonely and drunk. Don't believe anything he says because it's out of anger," he said sitting wrapping his arms around her depressed form. He wasn't completely sure what to do. Different sides of him and River were coming out that they hadn't seen before. Sides that dug a little deeper in them. Sides of hurt and pain. 

She cried softly in his arms. As she sat there crumpled up she could feel the slight bulge of her stomach. Her soft cries turned into deep sobs as she became more and more afraid. How would he ever be ready for a child? She was afraid he would abandon her. Yes, she felt young again, but deep in her stomach there was a feeling she'd never sensed before. Complete and utter depression.

Was the Doctor's love strong enough for him to stick around? She would only find out when the time came.

The Doctor cradled her to the then weak rock of small asteroids hitting the Tardis.

From the side of a hall Sherlock watched them. He watched as River cried in his arms, he watched as the Doctor willingly showed his softer side, and he watched them fall deeper in love. The only thing worse than them flirting, to him, was them crying and sticking together even when the worst came.

Sherlock silently walked off back to his room. "Why couldn't the Doctor come in here and cradle me like he does her?" he wondered to himself. "Because he doesn't love me," he told himself. More tears streaked down his cheeks and he fell soft asleep crying, just like the past 3 days since he was cast away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat silently around the table as they ate their cereal. The only sound was spoons clanking against the sides of the owls. They ate awkwardly around the modern wood table and Sherlock was the first to finish. He stood and threw his bowl in the sink.

"Sherlock? Could you-" the Doctor was cut off.

"No."

"Just put your bowl in the-"

"No!" Sherlock shouted back at him. Once again Sherlock walked off into the Tardis alone.

"Well this is a great breakfast!" said River with a mouth full of cereal. The Doctor laughed.

"You've got blueberry right... there." he wiped the blueberry off her chin and hesitated to pull his hand away. They looked into each others ancient eyes. The Doctor pulled River's face to his and kissed her.

A whole minute that kiss was until the Doctor pulled away.  
"What was that for?" asked River with a small grin on her face.

"Just because." responded the Doctor.

"Okay then," and she pulled him into another kiss.

Later that night everyone was getting ready for bed. Sherlock wore a t-shirt and brown cotton pants. The Doctor was in his blue cotton pajama pants and grey top. River wore her matching purple pants and top.

This was the first night of the Doctor officially moving into River's room. They hadn't told Sherlock this, though.

On the red bed with the red curtains draped over the sides the Doctor curled up on the left side of the bed.  
Two sliding mirror doors opened to reveal River's walk-in closet on the right side of the bed while two glass sliding doors opened to reveal the Doctor's walk-in closet on the left side of the bed. The bed was on the opposite wall of the door and next to the dark oak wooden door lay another door to their private bathroom.

The Doctor had always loved this room. He thought about when he first gave it to River as she slid into the bed next to him. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the lights went off.

A few hours later the Doctor woke to find his arms wrapped around River over her small baby-bump. He slowly moved his arms from under her and crept out the bed under the curtains. His footsteps were silent as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

He had just finished washing his hands when he heard the cries of River. "Doctor! Help me-please... Doctor!" she screamed to him. Suddenly the Doctor was on the bed struggling to pull Sherlock off of River. A small flash of silver beamed from any light it could grasp. A knife.

"Get off Sherlock!" the Doctor screamed at him. He wrestled the knife out of Sherlock's hand and pushed him off the bed. The Doctor jumped out of the bed, placed the strangely wet knife on the night-stand, and pushed Sherlock all the way out the door. 

He breathed heavily standing at the door. Soft weeping came from River, but of pain. She screamed as she moved out of the bed.

"Doctor!" she cried out to him. He turned to see her limping over. He rushed over just as she was about to fall and steadied her.

"River, what's wrong?" he said in a hushed but worried voice. She lifted the edge of her pants to reveal a cut on her leg. It was bleeding, bad. "Come on." the Doctor picked up River the same way he had when he found her in that closet. He pulled open the door and rushed her out into the Tardis.

In the infirmary the Doctor wiped the blood off of his barely conscious wife. After it was clean he put a series of bandages on her leg to protect it. Then he sat back watching her sleep safely. It was very unlikely those two would ever trust Sherlock again. They'd never seen him like that.

The Doctor pulled an extra infirmary bed next to River's and slid in. Soon enough the Doctor was drifting off to sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

A whole month had passed and the Doctor finally convinced River to sleep without the door locked. She still felt unsafe. The Doctor coordinated her and Sherlock's schedule so they never came face to face.

As soon as Sherlock finished his breakfast the Doctor moved swiftly to make a breakfast for River and brought it to her room. He had the Tardis create an extra bathroom specifically for River and River only. Sherlock was never allowed beneath the control room when he and River were trying to fix the Tardis. A smaller infirmary had been made just in case Sherlock needed it at the same time as River.

They never spoke. They never made eye contact. And the closest they'd come to ever seeing each other was an ankle or hand exiting briskly out the door.

Although the Doctor took all of these precautions for River he was worried about her. She barely ever left their room. This funk she was in was not healthy for the baby who was now bulging out of her like a giant egg. River needed to stay active and healthy.

So the Doctor set to work. Using the Tardis he installed a gym, a pool, a bouncy house room, and even a sauna and hot tub for her to relax in. He extended the air shell around the Tardis and attached ropes to the doors so she could float around outside.

River began to have more fun over the next two months. She spent much less time in their room. Every day she would find half an hour to float around outside the Tardis and listen to Panic at the Disco! while pushing the Tardis a bit farther.

She even let Sherlock be in the same room as her. Sure, they didn't talk much, but it was a great improvement from the past months.

Over this course of time her leg had also healed wonderfully. There was only a thin scar.

The Doctor became nervous, too. River was four months in. Only five more months to go until POOF, a tiny baby popped out of her. The Doctor tried not to think about it and he didn't until he tried to fall asleep.

He and River began to do everything together. They would run on treadmills together while the Doctor scooped custard out of his travel mug. In the pool they would race each other back and forth. No matter how hard he tried River would always win. Together they jumped in the castle bouncy house. they would spend hours in the sauna doing God knows what. Sometimes River would even let him outside the Tardis with her. One specific day I remember, too.

The Doctor snuck outside the Tardis door.

"River?" he called out to her. Panic at the Disco! stopped playing on the stereo.

"Yeah, I'm behind here," she yelled back at him. The Doctor floated through the air shell to the back of the Tardis to see her sitting on what looked like a bench that had been screwed into the Tardis. The Doctor shrugged it off, but not before River noticed his surprised expression. "I thought it would help." River grinned at him. She clicked play on the blue and white stereo and Panic at the Disco! blasted through their ears.

Before they even cared to notice they were floating around the Tardis singing along to The Ballad of Mona Lisa.

"Whoa oh oh oh! Mona Lisa!" screeched the Doctor

"You're guaranteed to run this town!"

"Whoa oh oh oh! Mona Lia Sa!" pronounced the Doctor horribly.

River laughed at him and continued. "I'd pay to you fro-" she stopped abruptly and a dark frown covered her face. "Doctor, come here." the Doctor floated to the back of the Tardis where River was to find her staring at something far out in space. He squinted his eyes and looked closer. It was the remains of a Dalek.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Doctor!" River yelled to him as she hurried down the hall after him. He wouldn't stop. Suitcases nipped at his ankles as he pulled them down the corridors of the Tardis. He had said they all needed to go into hiding. River tried to calm him but he didn't listen. He grasped four suitcases tightly in his hands and tugged them along.

"Doctor!" River continued to yell at him.

He turned sharply with a look of fear flashing in his eyes. Never had River seen this in him.

"River I need you to just help me." the Doctor held a strong face but she could tell, she could tell that he was afraid. Afraid of exactly what, she didn't know. She was afraid to ask. "Now," he said releasing the suitcases and straightening his bow tie. "Go get Sherlock." Once again he clutched the suitcases and ran down the hall.

_**From the Doctor's point of view**_

Why did she have to yell at me? I never could and still can't take it when she yells at me. As I rushed down the corridors tears streamed down my face. I couldn't do anything to protect River or Sherlock.

I swore, if a Dalek got a hold of River, I- I would never forgive myself. My child was in the beautiful, sexy, flirtatio- Sorry, Beside the point! That tiny baby and River Song was his only reason for holding on. River once said I'd be the death of her and she was right. I wouldn't let her go through that again. I was ready to keep her safe no matter what I had to do.

I had finally reached the end of the corridor. A large metal door stood in front of me with a pass-code panel off to the side. One last tear slid down my cheeks as I typed in the password.

River approached me from behind as I punched in the last letter.

H-e-l-l-o-s-w-e-e-t-i-e

The dried tears stung on my face.

"What's the pass-code?" asked River gently in my ear as she slid her hand into mine.

"Spoilers," I whispered back softly with a sad smile on my face. She turned to face my eyes and wiped away the last tear.

"The first face this face saw. I'll never leave." River smiled at me and led me into the room.


End file.
